Problem: $c(n) = -\dfrac{9}{2} \left(-\dfrac{4}{3}\right)^{n - 1}$ What is the $2^\text{nd}$ term in the sequence?
This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=2$ in the formula to find the $2^\text{nd}$ term. $\begin{aligned} c({2}) &=-\dfrac92\left(-\dfrac43\right)^{{2} - 1} \\\\ &= 6 \end{aligned}$ The $2^\text{nd}$ term is $6$.